


Forced Camping

by EliDeetz



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, I hate cold yall, SPN Fluff Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: Written for SPN Fluff Bingo.Square filled: huddling for warmth.





	Forced Camping

The cool of the night and sounds coming from the outside of the tent, had to be more than enough to keep you awake. Tonight however, you were completely exhausted. You could feel your eyelids getting heavier as time passed by, and you couldn’t afford that.

Not right now, when you were in the middle of a reservation, camping to hunt for a Wendigo.

It’d been _years_ since you last dealt with one. Killing them was fairly simple, but finding them was a whole other story. This particular one, had nested inside one of the most guarded natural reservations in the country, not to mention the size of it.  

You closed your eyes to ease the burning sensation in your eyes for a bit, and made a mental note of punching Sam in the face for coming up with this bullshit idea.

_“We were hoping to camp for a couple of days in the reservation,” he stated confidently, much to both your and Dean’s surprise._

_The manager squinted at him, and then to you and the oldest Winchester. “I hope this comes from a place of pure love for adventure, and not those unfortunate missing people cases that the media has been trying to link to us.”_

_“Of course not! It’s a family tradition, actually.” Dean chimed, placing his arms around you and Sam, hugging you closer to him. “We’re siblings, you see. Our dad took us camping on our birthdays,” the blonde cleared his throat, as he leaned closer to the manager, who still seemed a bit skeptical. “He uh,… he passed away a couple years ago, and my sister just turned 21. This was going to be her first one.”_

_You felt the urge of laughing your lungs out right there. You hadn’t met John a lot, but the simple idea of him doing anything remotely special for the boys’ birthdays was hilarious. The mocking grin in your face faded once you noticed the manager’s eyes on you, and faked a hurt expression._

_“I’m terribly sorry for your loss,” he finally said, smiling softly at you. “There’s some documents all of you need to sign for your stay, please follow me.”_

Your chattering teeth kept you from falling asleep once more. Gripping onto your sleeping bag, you placed your face inside, trying to warm up your nose and lips. The moment after, something began to rustle outside in the woods, making all the tiredness suddenly disappear.

The flare gun was loaded and ready, the wendigo only needed to show itself so you could empty it in its face. With a fast movement, the zipper of your tent began to open. A knot formed on your throat as you aimed the gun at whatever was going to enter, it suddenly seemed too agile to be a wendigo.

“Woah there, Billy the Kid.” Gabriel’s voice came from the darkness, and his amber eyes allowed you to relax once he poked his head inside the tent. “I surrender,” he said mockingly, holding his hands up in front of him.  

“Shut up. Get in, or leave, and close the damn thing,” you ordered, shoving your arms back in the sleeping bag.  

He whistled as he entered and closed the tent, his characteristic smirk curling up one side of his mouth. “Someone’s cranky.”

“What are you doing here?” You inquired, trying to find comfort once again.

“Heard you guys were working a case, and I was bored.” The archangel laid on his side across the ground, one of his arms propped up as he rested his head on his hand. “Thought I’d found bigfoot a couple miles down there, but it was just Sam.”

You couldn’t help a giggle to come out of you, “I’m gonna guess he sent you to check on me and Dean so you wouldn’t bother him?”

“Nope, he just told me to leave. I found my way to you.” His brows wiggled seductively, in an attempt to seem romantic.

“Oh, like a dog.”

Gabriel glared in response, only causing you to muffle a laughter. “Very funny, sweet cheeks.”

“Leave, Gabriel. I need to be focused for this thing, and _silent_. It’s still out there,” you whispered as low as possible, not being able to ignore how the tent had warmed up further since he appeared.

“And leave you by yourself in the midst of danger? I would never!” He stated dramatically, sitting up to speak closer to you too. His warm, sugary breath hit your face, and your cheeks turned a soft pink.

You licked your lips, immediately regretting it as they dried up thanks to the coldness of the night. “Well, aren’t you a knight in green jacket.”

“Thanks, I feel it really brings out the color in my eyes, don’t you think?” Gabriel smiled coyly, placing his hands on his cheeks, and leaning closer for you to look into his eyes.

You pushed his face away, turning to the side as a loud sneeze attacked you. Great, a cold is just what you needed.

“Wow, you ok?” His playful expression turned into a worried one, as he now took your face between his warm, soft hands. “Jesus, you’re freezing.”

“Of course I’m freezing, is like 20 degrees, I don’t understand how it’s not snowing.” You whined, trying to hug yourself even tighter.

“Scoot over.” Without even giving you a moment to react, Gabriel was opening your sleeping bag to slither in.

His warmth was ridiculous, then again neither angels nor demons seemed to be affected by extreme temperatures. It wasn’t long for you to give in and wrap your arms around him, burying your face in his chest. Hugging Gabriel was like embracing a radiator, one that smelled like cherry and honey. Had it been any other scenario, you would’ve probably fallen asleep in his arms.

A comfortable silence made its way between you, and you silently thanked Chuck for your favorite creation of his: the archangel by your side.

“I normally wait until the third date for this kind of intimacy, I feel used.” He joked, hugging you closer to him, as if it was possible.

“Shut up,” you muttered against his chest, not willing to move away from him.

“I’m just saying, I can’t even get you to go on a date with me. But now that I’m useful here you are.” The sarcasm was almost palpable in his tone, still it made your stomach flutter ever so slightly.

“Hey, you know what this reminds me of?” You finally moved your face up to look at him, a shit eating grin pulling your lips.

He frowned in confusion, as he tried to decipher your expression. Gabriel’s lips pursed as he suddenly realized, “if you say what I think you’re gonna say, I’m gonna–”

“Twilight.”

“Oh, my dad! Stop, I hate that movie.” He squirmed, holding you tighter in order to make you quiet.

“You know that scene when they’re in the mountains, and then the girl is freezing, and the dog boy warms her up –” Gabriel groaned, knowing you weren’t going to stop. “I bet you’re team Jacob, all those muscles and hotness. Also the short temper. Although you could be a team Edward kind of guy.”

“Team blood-sucking-fairies, or team dog-people? Not thanks.” He grunted.

“Werewolves, Gabriel! Maybe we need to rewatch the movies, all of them.” You suggested, relishing how he grimaced in annoyance.

“Shut up, shut up. I’m gonna leave you here if you don’t, I swear on my life.”

“No you won’t, you like me too much to leave.” You teased, feeling immediately embarrassed once the words left your lips.

One his brows raised, as the Cheshire grin came back to his face. “Matter of fact, I do.” He confirmed, sending yet another wave of heat through you. “But are _you_ gonna accept you like _me_?”

“There… this is not the moment to talk nonsense, we’re hunting a wendigo.” Despite your attempt to seem serious, he saw right through your nerves.

“No problem, we have all night long, sugar.” He said after a moment of uncomfortable silence, his arms still holding you with a reassuring force.

If you only knew he’d taken care of the monster already.   

 


End file.
